Based on some investigation, the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,584 patent for invention indicates the techniques for a kind of Circuit supplying power to ceiling fan. Before this patent, it was composed of cathode half-loop, anode half-loop, control loop and protective loop etc. four units for discharging direct current of proper intensity by picking proper alternating current via the cathode and anode half-loop. However for the limitation from the design of half-loops, for the loading of different intensities, a low loading control loop and a high loading control loop is designed respectively to control the control loop, so that the stable and reliable output of direct current. Although the NMOS in the control loop has an advantage in fast response, it would run away with a lot of electricity.
Thus, based on the general techniques the former patent indicates, it will consume a lot of alternating current before discharging direct current resulting in negative electric loading from the alternating current and lacking current, and affecting its service life indirectly and bringing some opposite effects on effective application of energy sources obviously.